Christine Cavanaugh
Christine Josephine Cavanaugh (neé Sandberg; August 16, 1963 – December 22, 2014) was an American voice actress. She was known for voicing: Babe in Babe, Chuckie Finster in Rugrats and Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) - Oblina, 1st Customer (ep25), Anne (ep39), Baby (ep44), Blarp (ep10), Business Woman (ep50), Businesswoman (ep49), Cafe Lady, Cheerleader (ep9), Child (ep3), Child (ep46), Choir (ep30), Customer (ep6), Farina (ep23), Girl (ep40), Julia (ep21), Kid (ep6), Kid (ep8), Kid (ep13), Kid (ep45), Little Kid (ep7), Maid (ep16), Meadow (ep32), Monster (ep42), Nurse (ep39), Old Lady (ep20), Sheila (ep45), Skater (ep26), Son (ep50), Teen (ep48), Teeny Bopper (ep42), Wife (ep52) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Frog-Child (ep7) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1993) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2002) - Dexter (eps1-55, 57), Annabelle (ep14), Computer#3 (ep38), Crowd Walla (ep30), Dexter Robot (ep48), Freckled Girl (ep43), Genndy (ep43), Girl#3 (ep40), Girl Dancer Walla (ep53), Goat (ep29), Grandpa (ep55), Jester Ant (ep14), Little Girl#2 (ep32), Mailman Earl (ep11), Model#2 (ep20), Muffin#1 (ep31), Pig Snorts (ep38), Robot Kid#1 (ep26), Straw Pig (ep18), Student#1 (ep55), Tool Booth Operator#2 (ep43), Woman (ep1), Worm#2 (ep43) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Dumpling *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Gosalyn Mallard *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2001) - Tasha (ep17) *Jumanji (1999) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Billy (ep10), Onlooker #1 (ep10) *Rugrats (1991-2002) - Chuckie Finster (eps3-141), Angel (ep56), Audience Member (ep24), Camper#1 (ep41), Chinese Baby (ep65), Crowd (ep22), Crowd Member (ep20), Doughboy (ep16), Drainer (ep32), Dummi Bear (ep36), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Germ (ep59), Hero (ep137), Party-Goer (ep100), Press (ep61), Protestor (ep95), Reptar (ep60), Timmy Ray (ep21), Trendy Patron (ep104), Wedding Assistant (ep32) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) - Bunnie Rabbot *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Valerina *The Critic (1994-1995) - Marty Sherman, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Bud Smith, Bunny (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep23) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Short Tail Macaque (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) - Birdie *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Birdie *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Birdie *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) - Birdie *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Birdie *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Birdie 'Movies' *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Chuckie Finster *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Chuckie Finster 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Alien Kid#2 (ep27), Boy (ep27) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter, D22, Old Man Dexter *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Chuckie Finster Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Darkwing Duck: High Wave Robbery (1991) - Gosalyn Mallard Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Babe 'TV Series' *Sing Me a Story with Belle (1995-1997) - Carol the Book Worm 'TV Specials' *The Big Game XXIX: Bugs Vs. Daffy (2001) - Dexter Video Games 'Video Games' *Rugrats: Adventure Game (1998) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: Search For Reptar (1998) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Totally Angelica (2000) - Chuckie Finster *The Rugrats Movie: Activity Challenge (1998) - Chuckie Finster Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2003. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors